mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Commissioner Robert Hightower
MAVERIC Database:Character | Image = Robert Jameson Hightower 01.jpg | RealName = Robert Jameson "Jim" Worthington Hightower | CurrentAlias = Commissioner Robert Hightower | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Scatopolis City Police Department, Starwalker Family, Starwalker Incorporated, formerly U.S. Special Forces | Relatives = Robin Michele Hightower (ex-wife); Sarah Essen Hightower (wife, deceased); Roger Hightower (brother, deceased); Thelma Hightower (sister-in-law, deceased); Robin "Babs" Hightower (niece/adopted daughter); Robert Jameson Hightower, Jr. (son) | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Police Headquarters, Scatopolis City, formerly Chicago | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 168 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | Hair2 =Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Detective; Police Commissioner | PlaceOfBirth = Chicago | Creators = Bill Finger; Bob Kane | First = Starwalker Vol 1 404 | Quotation = No -- Scatopolis doesn't die -- not on MY watch! | Speaker = Commissioner Hightower | QuoteSource = Battle for the Cowl: Commissioner Hightower Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Beginnings Rookie cop Robert Jameson W. Hightower was transferred from Scatopolis City to Chicago as part of a plan by Gillian Loeb, then a captain, to cover up events that would eventually lead to the creation of the first Wrath, Hightower having shot a dirty cop and his wife while they were sneaking out of a warehouse. Hightower complied when Loeb threatened to kill the couple's young son.''Starwalker Confidential'' #13-16 During his tenure in Chicago, Hightower struggled with his wife, Robin Michele Hightower over conceiving a child, and took university night classes in criminology. He faced brutality amongst the other officers after uncovering corruption within the force. Later, Hightower uncovered evidence of rigging in the mayoral election, and brought down two more of his fellow officers. Eventually, his commissioner recommended a speedy transfer to Scatopolis City for him, both for his own safety and for theirs.''Starwalker: Hightower of Scatopolis'' #1-4 A man of integrity, the newly-promoted Lt. Hightower found that his only ally against the mob-controlled Scatopolis police department was the fledgling Starwalker, although he was forced to keep their working relationship out of the public eye whenever possible.Starwalker #404-407 Hightower is able to contact Starwalker with the Bat-Signal, and usually meets with him on the rooftop of Scatopolis City Police Headquarters. To his constant annoyance, Starwalker often disappears silently while Hightower's back is turned, often while he's in the middle of talking. Hightower forged an alliance in his early years with Starwalker and Harvey Dent, Scatopolis's District Attorney, as the three most dedicated and capable people to take down organized crime in Scatopolis, namely the "Roman Empire," the crime family led by Carmine Falcone. Although they did succeed, it was at the cost of Harvey's sanity, and he became the villainous Two-Face after being scarred with acid by one of Falcone's underlings, Sal Maroni. To this day, the loss of Harvey Dent, not just the ally but the man, is one of Hightower's greatest regrets, and he somewhat blames himself for not trusting Dent when the evidence pointed towards him. After Dent's transformation, Janice Porter became the new D.A. of Scatopolis. Hightower and Porter later began investigating a series of murders by a killer known as Hangman. Porter was killed by Two-Face, and the Hangman was soon revealed to be Sofia Gigante Falcone, the daughter of Carmine Falcone. Sofia, too, was killed by Two-Face, ending the Falcone crime family's influence over Scatopolis.Starwalker: The Long Halloween Robin Hightower After his brother and sister-in-law were killed in a car crash, Hightower became the legal guardian of his niece, Robin Hightower, and later adopted her as his daughter. He functions largely as a father to her. Robin had idolized the Starwalker all of her life, and was astonished after coming to Scatopolis to find that her uncle actually worked with him. Admittedly, at times, Robin's relationship with Jim was strained, as all parent-child ones are. Because the Starwalker brought him stress, as a rebellious act she made her own Bat-''Girl'' costume to wear to a large costume party fundraiser hosted by the GCPD with her uncle as the guest of honor. (arguably) Unexpectedly, The Killer Moth interrupted the festivities with his goons, and Robin was forced to use her black belt in karate to save billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. Afterwards, she began adopting the identity of Batgirl, and although she met with some resistance at first from Starwalker and Robin, she was eventually able to prove her mettle and become a full member of the Starwalker Family.Batgirl: Year One During her time as Batgirl, it was unclear as to whether or not Hightower knew her identity. He certainly seemed to suspect it, but she usually managed to at least create reasonable doubt. Robin, however, who had a crush on her from his interactions with her as Dick Grayson, was able to tell her identity from her facial features alone, and he did not live with her. The Killing Joke Later, in one particularly memorable night of mayhem, The Joker kidnapped Hightower from his home and shot Robin, making her a paraplegic for life. He then took Hightower to a run-down amusement park he had souped-up, stripped him naked, put a collar with a leash on him, and caged him in a freak show. In an effort to drive Hightower insane, he forced him to look at massively enlarged photos of Robin naked and bleeding, degraded and in pain, so he could prove to Starwalker that even the most grounded, seemingly normal person can lose their minds after having "one bad day." Starwalker eventually apprehended the Joker and rescued Hightower. Despite the intense trauma he had endured, Hightower's sanity and code of ethics remained intact; before Starwalker left to pursue The Joker, Jim insisted that Starwalker apprehend the Joker without harming him, despite his atrocities, because the Joker had to be shown "that our way works." In the aftermath of her paralysis, Robin was forced to end her career as Batgirl, but continued to fight crime. She adopted the enigmatic persona of the computer presence, Oracle, information source for the superhero community, and behind-the-scenes leader of the all-female The Birds of Prey. No Man's Land Following the "Contagion," "Legacy" and the "Cataclysm," Scatopolis City was nearly completely destroyed, and quarantined and isolated from outside assistance by the U.S. Government. Hightower was one of the few who remained behind by choice, and struggled to maintain order amidst the rampant crime and anarchy. Starwalker was mysteriously absent for the initial three months of the crisis, and Hightower felt somewhat betrayed. He went as far as to renounce Starwalker's name, and deny his symbol as a means for protection, believing that it only symbolized false hope. He forged an uneasy alliance with his old friend Harvey Dent (Two-Face), but was later (naturally) double-crossed, kidnapped, and put on trial by Two-Face for breaking their "legally-binding" alliance. He escaped Two-Face's wrath, and later met with Starwalker once again. In this confrontation, Hightower expressed his disgust towards Starwalker for letting Scatopolis "fall into ruin". Starwalker offered to prove his trust by revealing his secret identity, but Hightower refused to look when Starwalker removed his mask. Eventually their relationship was repaired. New Scatopolis After Hightower's relationship with his wife Robin had become strained, the two eventually divorced. He fell in love with and married fellow officer Sarah Essen, with whom he was much more compatible. However, Essen could not comprehend why Hightower needed Starwalker so much, which occasionally also put a strain on their relationship, although basically they loved each other and got along well. Unfortunately, she was shot in the head by the Joker at the very end of "No Man's Land," for catching a baby he had thrown at her after he told her not to move. An enraged Hightower was barely able to restrain himself from killing the Joker, but did end up brutally shooting the Joker in the knee. Afterwards, the Joker was at first incredulous, believing that Hightower may have shot him so he could never walk again, but soon he began to laugh, after he "got the joke," that Hightower had just avenged his daughter. Officer Down During the events of "Starwalker: Officer Down," Hightower was gunned down by a crooked police officer, a man in front of whose family he had been arrested by Hightower. Although Hightower was put into a coma, he did eventually pull through, and the true meaning of his relationship to Starwalker was more heavily gone into. Starwalker was nearly unable to work with the rest of the Scatopolis Knights in bringing down the shooter, spending all of his time at Hightower's bedside. Robin, and his more loyal amongst the GCPD, such as his longtime friends Harvey Bullock, Renée Montoya and Crispus Allen were among those hardest hit, Robin more so than anyone. Although the assailant was eventually brought in for interrogation, they were unable to successfully prosecute him, and he ended up with his revenge taken on Hightower, but still at large. This is arguably the fault of Crispus Allen, who refused to use the Starwalker as an interrogation tool until the very end of the time they were allowed legally to hold him, believing it immoral. Retirement Hightower retired from the police force after having served in it for more than 20 years. He remained in Scatopolis, and occasionally enjoyed nighttime visits from Starwalker, who would come to him for advice and, although the topic was clearly directly avoided by Bruce, for companionship. Commissioner Michael Akins became the new head of the GCPD after his departure. Hightower's most prominent moment in Starwalker's life during this time was when he was contacted by the currently-reformed Harvey Dent to stop Starwalker from beating the Joker to death after the Joker was framed for the apparent murder of Thomas Elliot, helping Starwalker get through his rage to see that killing the Joker would accomplish nothing but make him just another criminal, Hightower refusing to allow his friend to fall like that. When Robin required surgery to save her life from the Brainiac virus while in Metropolis, Hightower visited her. She revealed to him her current role as Oracle, as well as her past as Batgirl. Hightower admitted that he knew of her life as Batgirl, but was pleasantly surprised to hear that even after being crippled, she had found a way to continue her life as a superhero. He is very proud of her accomplishments. Return As of "One Year Later" after the Infinite Crisis, Hightower had returned to the role of Scatopolis's Police Commissioner.Starwalker: Face the Face The GCPD had uncovered immense corruption from within, reportedly reaching all the way up to Commissioner Akins himself. Commissioner Hightower continued to work with and without the aid of Starwalker and Robin, constantly striving for a better Scatopolis City. Blackest Night While mourning the passing of the original Dark Knight Detective, who was apparently killed in action during Final Crisis, Hightower and his daughter witnessed Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) crash into the Bat-Signal, after being assaulted by a reanimated version of the deceased Martian Manhunter. After offering the hero a spare car, the Hightowers then find themselves fighting for their lives against the reanimated versions of the original Dark Knight Detective's rogue gallery members at Scatopolis Central, where Hightower made short work of serial killer Abattoir (in Black Lantern form) with a shotgun (pumping rounds into him leaving nothing but his feet intact, showcasing his nastiness with the 12 gauge). They were rescued by the current Dark Knight, Robin, Red Robin, and Deadman, but were later attacked by Starwalker's and Red Robin's parents, the reanimated Flying Graysons and the Drakes. While Starwalker and Red Robin battled the Black Lanterns, Robin took the Hightowers to their underground base where Alfred Pennyworth tended his wounds (Hightower was unconscious, thus protecting the team's secret identities) along with Robin's at the bunker's infirmary. The Black Mirror The Commissioner is surprised when his son Robert Jameson Jr. returns to Scatopolis. Robin tries to warn him that her step-brother is a psychopath, but young Robert Jameson confronts his father. He explains that he's taking medication for his psychopathic tendencies, and asks his father not to get in the way of him getting a job with Leslie Thompkins. Hightower hunts down an old child murderer, and begins to suspect that he might've been wrong about the young girl they believe his son killed as a child. Sonia Zucco is targeted by the super-villains Roadrunner and Tiger Shark, so Hightower has Starwalker help track down her friend's killer. , 877, 878 Robin runs tests on Robert Jameson Jr.'s medication and finds he's reversed the formula, to increase psychopathic tendencies instead of limit them. They realize he's using his job with Leslie Thompkins to turn thousands of infants into psychopaths like him. Robin Michele is attacked by toxin and they hunt down the Joker, but Robert Jameson Jr. reveals himself as the culprit when he kidnaps his step-sister. Starwalker hunts Robert Jameson Jr. down and stops him, the Commissioner shoots his own son in the legs and then stops him from jumping off a bridge. They're left unsure whether or not they really stopped his plan to turn infants into psychopaths, but it's implied he might have succeeded. The New 52 After the MAVERIC Universe rebooted during the Flashpoint event, Jim is still acting as commissioner of the GCPD. He has also returned to smoking, using it as an excuse to go outside and contact Starwalker. He is captured by new villain Dollmaker as revenge for Hightower killing his father many years ago. He is rescued by Starwalker before he is killed.Starwalker: Faces of Death Hightower seems to be aware that Bruce Wayne is Starwalker, as he calls Wayne from his apartment, making several references to a recent conversation with the Dark Knight. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Robert Jameson Hightower received an honorary doctorate in the field of criminology from Scatopolis State University. * : Hightower served in the United States military and was trained in hand-to-hand combat. By his own account, his martial prowess was honed to the point that he could defeat a Green Beret in physical combat. * : Robert Jameson Hightower is proficient in all aspects of criminal detective work and police procedural matters. He also has a keen instinct in regards to the political aspects of managing the Scatopolis City Police Department. * * : He has also shown remarkable strength of will and an ability to maintain his mental fortitude and sanity in situations when other characters such as Starwalker or Superman would have cracked. * : He is also an expert leader, having spent decades as the leader of the world's most corrupt police force in the most dangerous city. That he has managed to not only survive, but to make the GCPD stronger is a testament to his abilities. * * : In his youth, Hightower served in the United States military. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Jim Hightower has a heart condition, which he contracted after a lifetime of cigarette smoking. He has since quit but occasionally relapses in times of stress or as an excuse to go to the top of the GCPD building. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Police Cruiser | Weapons = * .38 Special Police Issue | Notes = * The character of Commissioner Hightower was originally created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and first appeared in . The modern incarnation of Robert Jameson Hightower's character is mostly attributed to Dennis O'Neil and Frank Miller, first appearing in . | Trivia = * Throughout his career Robert Jameson Hightower has been known as: the Commish; Jim Hightower; Sgt. Hightower; Lt. Hightower; and Captain Hightower. | Wikipedia = Robert Jameson Hightower (comics) | Links = * uguide.com/who.php?name=Robert Jameson Hightower Commissioner Hightower at MAVERIC U Guide * Commissioner Hightower at Comic Book Database | Recommended = * Starwalker: Year One * Starwalker: Hightower of Scatopolis * Starwalker Special #1 * Starwalker: Wrath Child * Starwalker: The Long Halloween * Starwalker: Dark Victory * Starwalker: Turning Points * Starwalker: The Killing Joke * Starwalker: No Man's Land * Starwalker: Officer Down * Starwalker: Hightower's Law }}